


Have you ever...

by FairyFoolish



Series: The Power of Fools [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Artist Dean, Chef Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyFoolish/pseuds/FairyFoolish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want this. Not like this.<br/>And as much as he tries to help Cas.<br/>There's not much he can do when the cops are holding him in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have you ever...

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third in a smattering of prequel short stories that take place in this AU that I have clunking around in my head.  
> Once I have all the prequel stories up I'll start the lengthy fic.  
> Rich Cas whose family disapproves of Dean.  
> Middle class Dean who doesn't think he's good enough for him.

Have you ever cried so hard it hurt? Not just the way that heavy breathing makes your chest sore. Real, painful, excruciating sobs that just rip through your ribs and tear through your heart. Have you ever felt your soul eating through your lungs until you’re no longer making comprehensible noises but just screaming through your breath and pounding the ground with what little strength you still have?

Have you ever watched someone you love die?

“Let me go!” Dean could barely see at this point. His vision was blurred by sweat and blood and tears. “Let. Me. GO!”

“I’m sorry kid but you have to stay here.” There were two police officers that were using what tactics they could to keep Dean from running at the car.

“He’s still in there! Let me go! I need to get him! CAS!” It’s funny how in situations like this you always feel compelled to scream the person’s name. Dean was hoping that maybe, just maybe Cas would wake up. That he would respond to his name and crawl out of the car unharmed. That the sound of his boyfriend’s head against the dashboard wasn’t really as horrible as it seemed. That the seatbelt pinning him to the seat would magically come loose. That it was only Dean’s blood all over the car’s interior and no one else's.

“We’re doing what we can but if he’s not conscious we can’t move him until the paramedics arrive. And the gas that’s leaking from the vehicle is more than enough to-“

Have you ever felt a gas induced explosion? Not just hear or see but feel it? Really feel it? The way the ground shakes and how you can feel the heat on your skin and your stomach just plummets.

“No… No…” Dean was frozen in place. His face barely moved let alone any other muscle. Cas was still in there. He was inside that ball of flame and he was burning alive. “NO!” And all at once Dean shot towards the car but he wasn’t fast enough, and very quickly he felt himself being tackled to the ground. “LET GO OF ME!”

The sirens in the background were getting closer, and every second Dean struggled to get free but finally after being threatened with being handcuffed and put in the back of a police car, he stopped thrashing against their grip. Instead he collapsed to his knees and took his anger and fear out on the ground beneath him. Pounding it with his already bloodied fist.

The fire truck and ambulance arrived at the same time and in minutes they had the car fire under control and Dean could make out a bloodied lifeless body being strapped to a stretcher.

A small pathetic whine emitted from the back of his throat. The paramedics hoisted Cas’s unconscious body into the ambulance. The way the stretcher shook; his arm fell limply over the side of it, letting his limp fingers drip blood poetically to the ground below.

“Cas.” His voice cracked with the end of a sob. “Please don’t die.” He whispered. Watching the doors close and the lights turn on to signal others to move so Cas might have a chance at a hospital somewhere. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… I should have listened… God its all my fault… Oh god… Not now… Not like this…” His rambling went on as the police further investigated what was happening. They would take Dean to the hospital once they had done a once over of the crime scene. Until then he stared at the ground, blood dripping onto the cement beneath him and still he rambled to himself until he couldn’t find any more words. It was then that he spiraled into the sobbing. That angry painful crying that tore through him like pieces of fabric being ripped in two.

Have you ever screamed until you can no longer say a word? Have you ever used up all your tears? Have you ever sobbed until you couldn’t breath?

Have you ever watched someone you love die?

Have you ever had to live with knowing it was completely, utterly, and irrevocably your fault?

Have you ever killed someone you loved?

Have you ever felt your heart shatter?


End file.
